


The Traveller

by zxandris



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxandris/pseuds/zxandris
Summary: Harry is a super rare type of Fae which combined with a meta-gene means the multi-verse is open for him to 'help' those in need.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Title: TT01 - Inception  
> Series: The Traveller  
> Author: Lucifael\Zxandris (lucifael75@gmail.com)  
> Summary: Harry is a super rare type of Fae which combined with a meta-gene means the multi-verse is open for him to 'help' those in need.  
> Disclaimer: All recognisable media, TV, Comics and their characters belong to their rightful owners, which isn't Lucifael, also I make no money from this venture it's freely shared entertainment only.  
> Warnings: Erotica/PwP/Porn  
> Tags: Sex,FemSlash,Porn, Crossover, Multi-Verse  
> Genre: Erotica  
> Rating: FR21 - MA

**S.T.A.R. Labs, Universe Alpha**  
**Midnight**

Long brunette tresses flowed below the shoulder on a naked back, a slender but shapely pair of shoulder blades and even more visually appealing back which was totally naked minus a few beads of perspiration. Muscles down that feminine body were tensed, the usually hazel eyes of the woman the body belonged to were currently closed in pure supplication to her god.

This being the man standing behind her, buried to the root inside of her slender but beautiful body. The only item of clothing she had left was a pair of her usual heels, part of what had attracted the man to her in the first place was how they shaped long tapered legs into a wet dream. Arched as her body currently was they were standing in definition womanly muscle, delicate boned, and looking like a wet dream to his likings. Of course to her, he was the wet dream.

It was hard to imagine the woman currently utterly supplicant and pliant to his actions was not known for her passion, because with him it was in such ready supply. Especially in these moments. There wasn't a lot of emotion between them, and yet some, it just wasn't the mainstay of their relationship. She was well aware she was one among a fairly large, yet select, grouping of women he saw more than for a single night from heaven. In fact she felt pretty damned honoured that she was. Usually a woman that beautiful as indeed she was would be the gift, the honour, but to her the shoe was very much on the other foot. She did totally adore this man, he let her feel things she had never felt in her life before.

She lifted her heeled foot, balancing it on a supporting bar of a very expensive piece of medical equipment, holding her thigh, firstly to balance herself, and secondly to actually hold herself somewhat upright. The way he went for her sexually was quite the compliment, since it was passionate and amazing, and actually rather needfully. He arched his hips on the next thrust and her eyes opened, pure bliss shining out of their dark hazel depths, her shapely lips parted and a low felt guttural sound of utter sensation made aural spilled, her luscious lips made a rounded 'O' shape, her eyes becoming positively alight as yet again he hit that magical spot inside of her.

They'd been 'seeing' each other a while now, so she didn't just cum there and then, she used to and he still never failed where so many men did, but she had inured a little to the extremes he brought to the occasion. This was good, since it meant thing lasted a little longer, and while she felt her prodigious IQ dropping by the thrust, it was a remarkable feeling you couldn't scientifically explain without it loosing some of the magic. Sure it was pheromones, it was chemistry and friction, but that almost negates the sheer nirvana that her clever and unique lover was able to engender inside of her body.

She was well aware she was found attractive, but before him no man had made her feel quite so desired, including a much loved fiance she had loved and lost. This wasn't about love though, though she had some feelings for him, it was far more physical and sheer visceral than that and she loved the freedom of expression he teased out of her. She was usually rather stiff, controlled. Not an ice queen, but close, her friends knew she cared, her fiance had known she loved him. But she wasn't great at large expressiveness either.

But with Harry, for that was her sex gods name, she was VERY expressive, enthusiastic actually. Shown very well when she arched her beautiful but slender body again and nearly howled as something electric ran through her where he was deeply more than any other, inside of her. She didn't know what to call this feeling, didn't care to try to label it as anything other than Harry being incredible really. But she adored it, and it NEVER failed to make her cum so hard the world swam and darkened. But she had grown some ability to remain cognizant, well – mostly, she didn't black out any more at least.

It was SO good though it nearly burned away her last remaining neurons in a lust and pleased wave of total sensation and desire. It was one of the reasons she didn't try to limit Harry in anyway, not the least was that he was special and thus special rules applied, but because if he didn't spread himself around a little she felt she'd never handle it, or that in truth as a woman she felt other woman SHOULD have this experience too.

"AH FUCKKKKK!" she called to the heavens. It was awfully late at night. She was free to express herself, and honestly it wasn't like she could stop herself either. As said around Harry and with him, she was VERY expressive. In moments like these especially, and almost necessary to slew off just a little like a safety valve lest she explode in pure pleasure.

"Oh god, oh god!" she started to chant in mantra that built in volume and the sheer feeling behind the words. Her hand on her leg clasped so tightly she furrowed the finely toned thigh muscle visibly, and her eyes were wide, unseeing and more beautiful than ever with sheer bliss. It was truly amazing how good he made her feel, how many times he got her there when many men had failed to even approach the finish line he was forcing her to lap him MANY times before he would finally let himself cum.

She did so love that about him. They had shared some deeply intense times, and given a little warning she would dress especially for him and he would really make her drool on himself. Other times he just appeared, and well...took her. She really loved it when he did that. He wasn't a modern thinking man it had to be said, he was a bit of a cave man, but with more modern thinking on a woman's pleasure. There seemed to be a host of reasons for this, including something somewhat racial, but dear god she didn't care if he was totally human or not, he looked it and dear GOD he felt it, big, hard and very – very rampantly male.

There was some small part of even her modern independent self that LOVED the way he was, that he would occasionally drop in, push her against the wall, kiss her brains out and then fuck the ever living hell out of her with absolutely no warning. He turned up and took her, always seeming to make sure she was alone. Like that day, he'd turned up about 5pm, just as she was about to switch to her other job here and look out for Barry, kissed her with a needful fire that made her feel SUPER attractive to insanely good looking men, and then well...it was rather coarse, but he'd bent her over and fucked her there and then.

Well, for the first of many times that night. He would and could be softer, they had gone on dates even, something fairly normal for an extra-normal relationship, and she loved it when they did. Despite the old fashioned man of the man, he was gorgeous and charming and at times the long seduction of going to dinner, then her place and then well...those were salacious and seductive and sensual nights that were seared on her mental landscape. So he was many things, and from discussion, careful discussion, he was usually what the woman wanted. So some deeper part of Caitlin Snow, she liked an old fashioned manly man, and dear god she fucking adored being 'Taken' too.

Of course, the way they had met was nearly the other way around…

*** * ***  
**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**  
**Six Month's Earlier**

Caitlin Snow checked the medical file she was reading. Despite not actually working at STAR labs any more she still had one patient she felt the need to look after personally. He'd been hit the same night, now over a year ago, that Barry had become the flash actually, but he was still in a Coma.

She checked his readings from the numerous machines he was hooked up to. He was breathing fine himself, he was within tolerances for his condition minus some chemical levels in his system that made little to no sense but nothing she had done had made sense of those. She was thinking of doing a full genetic workup, because while the Meta process changed DNA, it didn't usually change this sort of body chemistry. If anything they seemed elevated today she noted on his file.

The she looked at him. He was a very handsome man, in a rather classically western way, strong jaw line, good clean cut to his cheekbones, his hair was ravens wing black, and the occasions she'd tested his pupil response she'd noted he had intense emerald green eyes. In truth, while not normally one for optics, she was quite taken with his looks. But then her now truly departed man Ronnie had been a good looking man, so perhaps she had to think she was more shallow than she'd thought.

She ran a hand through his hair, smiling slightly, taking a seat by the hospital bed, then ran her eye down what was a very well built body, like Barry he'd not atrophied, but unlike Barry he'd ALWAYS been beautifully well built. A gymnast build, more for grace and speed than sheer brute force it had to be said, but was likely rather strong all the same. Ribbed abominable muscles were very attractive and to her liking he wasn't all that hairy either.

She found herself licking her lips suddenly, something that hadn't came to her before was just how SEXY he was. In fact she realised her pulse was racing a little, and she had a sudden real need to make physical contact. She glanced around, it was late, Barry was on patrol – but she shouldn't.

And yet, she reached out and laid a hand on a defined pectoral, lightly running her fingers down to his stomach, making the muscles jump a little. This was good, it showed surprising response for a coma patient, and if you looked at it a certain way she was just testing his responses and reflexes. So really if sh went a little lower.

She was actually stunned at herself as her hand went under the sheet, and then she went wide eyed as suddenly she was touching his manhood. Then almost comically when he became hard, that just shouldn't be happening, just not at all. Also, she shouldn't be doing it in the first place. It did bring to mind how LONG it had been, and her hand curled around his hardness and she let out a deep in the throat moan. Her hand actually worked him a little finding he could get harder, which was actually surprising since he was already more impressive than any man she'd been with and that was more than her image portrayed. She caught a rouged lip between even and white teeth and slipped her hand to his pyjama bottoms and pulled them down a little, the other hand went to the sheet and pulled it away.

A moan escaped her throat as she curled her hand around his root and held him steady. Now that was a monument to masculinity. She felt a sudden caprice to do a hell of a lot more than hold his cock in her hand, and she shifted, her head bowing in a move she just knew she wouldn't normally do. Shapely lips and a hot mouth clamped down around his impressive girth a deep moan escaping her, then she realised what she was doing and started to pull back from the halfway down she already was. She'd always liked doing that.

Then to her total shock a gentle hand was curled into her below the shoulder locks and a deeply felt moan was escaping the patient she was damn right molesting. "Please...don't stop" he said sounding weak, but aroused. "Dear god...that's….heh, just what I need." he told her, an English accent tingling across her senses. The feeling that had prompted this in the first place was now SO much more powerful, and she smiled around his impressive cock, then revelling in the sensation of his increasing, still, hardness she closed her soft shapely lips again around his member and sucked really hard.

"Ahh, god yes" he said sounding stronger by the word. "Oh my god….that's amazing, please...more, I swear I'll make this up to you, but you have...ahhh...no idea how much I need this." he told her, his tone stronger and stronger, sexy as hell and as charged as the damn entire building.

The tone, the feel of his strong hand on the back of her head, soft not demanding, more urging gently, the feel of his impressive manhood in her mouth. Something in her head stopped working, perhaps her good sense, her sense of morals for sure and she shifted, actually standing a little, and her head hammered deeper than she usually dared with men. She felt him brush the back of her throat and some insane instinct told her not to hold back like she had to ALL the time, instead she regulated her breathing and did something that she was rather good at that most women wouldn't even contemplate doing, lest alone an utter stranger.

"Ohh yeahhhhhh" he purred, and he didn't sound like he was holding off, or like he was about to explode. He sounded utterly in control, utterly sexy, sensual in the extreme and suddenly she realised he was holding off on something she liked, but usually ended up choking up something with. She was suddenly flowing like she never had her in her life, she'd just found a grain of gold in the Sahara here, and dear god that was ignoring the size of his cock, which...she wasn't. Her head started to rise and fall, getting quicker all the time, her lips tightly compressed on his shaft. Eventually she had to take a breather, then risked looking up.

She looked into actually burning eyes, there was literally some sort of optical effect in his gaze that had heat, fire, and even light showing in his hypnotically sexual gaze.

"Oh wow, you're bloody beautiful too, this is like the best luck I've had in a while," he chuckled, looking at her with appreciation. "Can I push it?"

She looked into his eyes then stood suddenly, reached up her skirt, hooked her thumbs into her panties and near tore them off her body, kicking them away and climbing onto the bed astride his lap.

He sat up a little those deleterious burning eyes looking her over, "God damn – you're really beautiful, and twice as sexy." he said then laid hands on her naked legs and it was like all thought of issues, all thought she shouldn't do this, any idea that it was wrong flew out of her head as a worry or hell...even a notion. She angled him to her exceptionally wet pussy, changed her grip while relaxing her thighs and went shockingly wide eyed as he breached her core.

"OH FUCK ME!" she let out in a sexual cry to the gods of sex, or perhaps just THIS sex god. She had never cum on insertion before and it was utterly enrapturing, but it didn't' stop her either. She started to work her hips like a professional dancer, riding him like she'd never ridden a man before and it just got better and better, increasing waves of utter bliss lit her mind scape and drove her even more insane with desire, pleasure, perhaps actual heaven on earth.

He sat up, holding her waist, looking deeply into her shot pupil eyes, his oddly animated irises didn't' put her off, actually they turned her on even more until she was riding him so hard it was driving her to an even bigger orgasm, and as best as she could tell he wasn't remotely close to cumming himself.

"Yes, yes, that's it beautiful, don't hold out on me now. Cum for me beautiful, let yourself cum I don't mind, actually I fucking love women cumming and you're particularly rewarding, so you cum you cum nice and hard." on the word hard, he jinked his hips on her downwards thrust. Her body arched, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, hair flowing attractively around her as she came harder than she even knew, or realised it was actually possible to do. Her mouth gaped into a sexual shape, the sound that scape as she did she didn't even recognise as her making it as anything she'd felt before was left in the dust and whistled through her system in a way that laid her utterly bare to this complete stranger and specifically a man she damn near sexually assaulted. Of course he seemed fine with it and she was beyond such concerns, her orgasm washing anything away but the purity of emotion and sensation she was currently enjoying.

Enjoying was certainly the word, it also lasted a good long while, or her entire sense of time became warped, either way she lost her mind.

A chuckle entered her sense sphere, "I think I love this hospital, Doctor Beautiful" he said, she tilted back to look at him, starting to look guilty, but he quickly stole that emotion by kissing her with a sort of need she, even while being beautiful and desirable, hadn't engendered before that blew her away and stopped her caring about anything but his lips on hers.

"Now...where were we?" he purred his lips moving hers as he thrust his hips again, the shocking move did something even more shocking and made her cum again, if not harder than before.

*** * ***  
**STAR Labs, Central City**  
**Back to Current Time**

Caitlin felt she'd improved since that magical first time, and it wasn't like Harry had minded, in fact he'd told her it was him that should apologise, his innate abilities were ready to wake him up so they found a compatible 'donor' and with his unusual mixture of attractors had made it impossible to resist that.

She didn't mind, it had been the first best sex of her life, with now many nights, days, and other times of blissful, steamingly hot sex since, many more best times and every time she didn't think he would get better….he did.

"Ahhh fuck I'm...I'm…"

"Yes, go on, you KNOW I fucking love it when you do" he encouraged her, and she knew well he really did too. She didn't really try to hold off, that wasn't so much her job anyway, and especially with Harry, he made you pay if he felt you were cheating him an orgasm. Not that she ever had, or really could, but she'd heard some stories from some 'friends' that shared this common interest. Like Oliver Queens sister for one.

"FUCKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEE I FUCKING LOVE THISSSSSSS FUCKKKKKKK GOD, OH FUCK SO FUCKING HARDDDDDDDD" she called loudly to the world, she couldn't have held that back if she'd tried, she knew he loved it anyway so it wasn't embarrassing like perhaps it could be. Because she actually felt him throb so deep into her pussy she was sometimes amazed she could take him that far, but she always did, he was always the best fit to make her feel amazing full, positively stretched without being painful, or ridiculous and apparently that was another commonality, and considering their differing sizes between herself and Thea, that WAS magical.

"SHITTTTTTT!" she cried, going almost comically wide eyed as that little throb was one stimulation too far and sent her careening over the edge into what she had to term as a super orgasm, the next stage of orgasm that no other man reached, a more intense, more amazing, and mind altering next level of orgasm that only Harry could supply, you had to be already orgasming, but it wasn't just an increase, it was a clear other orgasm that was just so very much more intense.

She sagged, breasts flattening on the leg holding her up, holding IT like a lifeline and anchor point. It was all she could do to stop blacking out on him, though he did like that happening, she also knew this was a flying visit. Like she knew if she DID black out, he would NOT leave her that way, she actually did love that about him. He was somehow very caring while being a deeply physical sexual being, well...literally in his case.

"You alright luv," he asked his tone gentle, reaching to help her stand upright, extracting himself carefully making her groan a little, but holding her tightly against his chest while she tried to get her equilibrium back.

She half turned in his arms, "I always am with you" she said a gentle smile of her own.

He smiled at her, into her eyes and making her feel VERY attractive again, she was used to being desired, but it meant more from Harry. He wasn't short on offers, anywhere, and given his unique circumstances, anywhere was very true, as well as when at that.

"Good" he said continuing to smile. She relaxed against him, trying to get her raging heart beat back into some semblance of order.

* * *  
**STAR Labs, Central City**  
**A Week Later – Mid Day**

Harry, was actually Harry Potter once upon a time, like he'd thought himself completely human, and like he'd not been one of the more powerful beings on whatever planet he happened to be too. His nearly year longer in coma hadn't changed his race, not really but the Meta gene he also carried had been super charged, which in turn empowered a few things he already had. He was only in his early twenties but now so much more powerful than most dreamed of. Of course he'd already been very powerful magically, which he mostly kept to himself, his race was all about sex and sexuality and he'd been empowered there too and lastly he could literally travel anywhere he wanted, another universe, another reality, any time, or place. That's what his meta gene had really given him with a bumper pack of other improvements across the board. He'd already been a sexual person thanks to being, apparently, a Satyr. Not an incubus, no – he was actually the far more powerful Satyr, barely seen in the world, and it travelled either sex, but only 'landed' on male, and the combination of his parents and his gender at birth had landed him with the full measure of such.

It had started by being a rather trying time, his true majority at 21 and he'd been awfully confused. But Hermione to the rescue of course, serious research later and he knew what he was, and had a good idea how he came to be.

Then he'd been in America, doing a touch of business, a fateful night, a HUGE bolt of nearly eldritch lightning and nearly two years of coma and suddenly he was super sized in all powers he had, and a couple more...like the travelling thing.

But it's almost like that was fated, because he'd always been able to tell a woman was in need of his special gifts, called to them at times, but that now went past universal divides even.

"You're as fit as a bull" Caitlin said, her eyes sparkling at him interestingly. Part of the deal was constant check-ups and it wasn't like he hated seeing Caitlin, so THESE visits had nothing to do with sex...well that wasn't entirely true, sometimes they got about sex, but it was just his check u. AT first they had been weekly, now monthly. "Your levels seem to have stabilised at bit, but there is an odd energy that I wish I had better understanding of, it seems to accumulate as you travel, nothing major, and I don't think you should stop or anything."

"Good, because I think I was given that for a reason. I know that's not very scientific, but I truly believe that." Harry told her, twinkling just as much as she was.

She looked at him with heat, biting her bottom lip and letting it free and glancing at where unfortunately her boys were sticking around. Everyone knew Harry was 'seeing' her, but she wasn't into public displays of blowing him hard like she wanted to there and then.

"Well…" she said, "Where you off to next?"

"Dunno," Harry said, "I'll see where the wind takes me, but I'm getting pretty close to making my cell work from wherever I am, and to wherever I am too." he said, "So you'll be able to call."

"I wouldn't like to interrupt." she said self consciously.

"But you could, if it was you calling, I'd be fine with that." he said to her earnestly, causing a massive smile to appear on her face. As noted she knew there were other women, but it was nice to get the VIP treatment it had to be said. 

"Good, okay, I'll bear that in mind." she told him, them smiled at him a way he'd come to love. "So did you ever see the pipe?" she asked, looking at him intently.

"No...why don't you show me that now?" he said obligingly, knowing full well he wouldn't be seeing much of anything as he'd soon be looking down into a burning pair of dark hazel eyes.

* * *  
**Storybrook, Maine, Universe Gamma**  
**Two Days Later – Early Evening**

Harry's eyes were doing the burning thing again. He'd had a 'call' not too long ago to a woman seriously in need of his skills but it had turned out all sorts of rewarding for him. Not only was she very beautiful, with just beautiful legs and body, but despite her upbringing and the fact she looked like butter wouldn't melt. Well she was an utter whore given the right push, and it was his remit to know how to push and where to apply pressure to help unlock such things.

So despite the fact that Belle French was almost girly and innocent in her day to day life he was looking into a very beautiful pair of light green eyes, currently watering copiously, her mascara he would swear she donned just because it ran like crazy was blackening the tops of her cheeks, her face was slowly changing colours, sexy red shaded lips were pursed around his harder than usual shaft and he was lodged in the depths of her throat. Very much the depths it was too. She got him unusually hard, it was partially the visual, but also the pure skill of a seasoned porn star despite coming from a dark ages noble woman that helped too.

He reached down, caressed her face his eyes fiery as he looked into the beautiful depths of her watering slowly reddening eyes and the utterly debauched look in them. This was their time, and very special and had nothing to do with her 'love' for her 'Rumple'. She seemed able to separate that, and he was glad of it. She was one of his better lovers and he absolutely adored the fact she was an utter slut who'd do anything even if once to try it. This she seemed to utter adore, and got quite enthusiastic about it. This Rumple of hers seemed like rather a cold fish that barely kissed her day to day, and frankly Harry hated the guy, not only was he basically an evil dirt bag in his opinion, he truly didn't deserve a woman like this either.

"Ahhh fuck me Belle" he said with feeling, "Don''t you need to breathe at all?" he asked, almost amused as she rocked back and forth in high heels, slight creaking noises, flexing those just beautiful legs of hers where she had naturally adopted a classic blow job position. She always seemed to know he was coming too, as she just 'happened' to be wearing a specific type of pulled high nylon that was to be admired on a woman like her. And despite her boyfriends apparent intelligence they spent many hours getting her what she needed and that included utterly ruining anything she was wearing by time they were done.

How she got back in the house looking well and truly fucked Harry didn't know, as long as it continued to happen he was happy.

"FUCKkkkkkkk" he groaned at the depths of his throat as she worked her throat particularly skilfully, showing that innate sexual ability that honestly had shocked him the first few times. She pushed forward, her tongue peaking out of her sexy mouth to gently lap his sack, then pushing her tongue tightly to the back of his shaft she almost laconically drew back, running it up the back of his shaft with skill and flair and a wonderful feeling for Harry.

She was DAMN good at giving head, one of the best he spent time with actually and given her background it almost made no sense at all. But it turned her on, almost as much as having actual sex, the sexual chi flowing off her right then was literally heady. He knew for a FACT she utterly adored what most women wouldn't do, and even just head was sometimes a struggle for either sex, let alone a porn worthy drooling throat fuck.

"You are so beautiful and doubly as sexy, and doing that...sometimes I forget to breathe for the wrong reasons." he said looking into what were honestly very beautiful eyes. Belle was a woman that truly lived up to her name, she was very beautiful and to be utterly unfair she was also extremely intelligent and damned good in bed. This seemed just too unfair to womankind to Harry, but then he seemed to meet a lot of that exact mixture, not that he was complaining about that.

"So controlled," she purred sounding hardly out of breath outside of her usual slightly breathless way of very high class speaking, which added to the turn on for Harry. So was after all a noble, and well bred and brought up, and yet somehow had been hiding an utter porn star under those looks of hers. He liked it, an unusually large amount actually, it really turned him on. Plus watching a woman that beautiful debauching herself on your cock, well it just got him astoundingly hard, he was bobbing slightly to his heart beat currently, lathered in drool and sensationally hard. "Just once I'd like you to cum in my slutty throat."

Harry growled a little, dirty talk from her was unusually effective, and she was rather good at it too.

She looked up, meeting his eyes and smiled a smile you'd never see as part of her repertoire if you didn't know this side of her, not in a million years. It was wonderfully salacious outright dirty at times, and just screamed she was a total slut for the right man, and that man appeared to be Harry.

She caressed her own throat, "Right here, I'd like a big load of manly thick white cum shot right here" she said her eyes on fire, "I'd like you to utterly unload into my slutty throat Harry, can't you do that for me….please"

"The innocent beguiling look after those words, bit incongruous Belle" he said his eyes on fire.

"Fire, Harry I'm going to fucking MAKE you do it then!" she announced her eyes flashing.

He lifted a brow at her.

"You don't think I can?" she asked challengingly.

"I do actually," he surprised her, "But while I do think that, this is all new, you'll puke it back up – that's not so sexy."

Her eyes flared and she shot him a trouser tightening look, or would be if he didn't know better than to get rid of them quickly, she tended to drool.

"Why do I get a feeling that just turned you on," he asked amused.

"No...eww, but the idea of choking it back up...yes, I like that."

"I swear you were a porn star in another life."

"I'd settle for being YOUR porn star in this," she said in a rather shocking statement, outside of their time she seemed utterly dedicated to her 'Rumple'.

"I might well take you up on that," he chuckled.

She reached up and held his manhood, "God's and Goddesses, look at that hunk of manliness." she said more breathless than usual in her arousal. "I love this cock, I love feeling it in my mouth and in my sex, especially blocking my airways. It's so big, and manly, and so fucking HARD all the time."

"You do that, more than most," he told her honestly.

She looked at him, reading his eyes, then hers changed and she was on him. She was amazing at throating him, but she was damned good at the entire experience with a suction that had to be natural as it wasn't practised but near industrial all the same. This she applied, shapely classically cupid bow lips curled around his thick rod, compressing to lighten the already smeared fire engine she wore all the time, and then she continued to suck hard bobbing and weaving up and down a good distance of his length. Harry groaned, as he'd noted she was one of the best at this, and perhaps doubly as enticing because honestly she shouldn't be.

"Ahh god belle" he groaned, looking down at her with fully engaged arousal, watching a woman like that was somehow just better than a lesser example of feminine perfection, the fact she was literally drooling to do it, the fact he could look between such shapely thighs and see her red and wet with arousal at doing it. It all added up into a super turn on for him that made him want to lock her away as his personal sex slave. At least she wouldn't be wasted running a shop that never sold anything with a quasi-bad guy who didn't appreciate her in day to day, let alone THIS side of her.

She went deep, his fat crown brushing what he knew to be an enticingly tight entrance before her lips pursed around his girth and she sucked HARD pulling back with a light twist of her head, her tongue was alive in her mouth creating an explosion of sensation that was to be admired and frankly he loved every single second of this.

He didn't' have many he went back for seconds of more with, but from their first time he knew Belle would be particularly rewarding and she just got more rewarding with time spent. "Ahhh fuck Belle, god damnnnnn that's gOOOOOODddddd" he purred, a sexual tone purring out of his mouth and entangling with her spine and her already tight nipples got harder than ever. She found him the ultimate in sexually rewarding, the biggest turn on ever and frankly her rock steady love for Rumple as fading fast. She wasn't sure she'd say she loved Harry, but god she desired him, and if that was true, then perhaps she couldn't love Rumple that much after all.

She curled an elegant and small hand around his large cock, white knuckle on his exceptionally hard manliness and started to masturbate him in time with her own twisting and bobbing head. She was so aroused she moaned around his girth, the sound tingling to increase the sensation and taking a root in his sack, thrumming very pleasantly there. Her other hand, she just couldn't help it, slipped between just insanely shapely thighs, to her core and started to strum her pussy. She would cum, she knew that, she always did but she couldn't help it. This turned her on so much, for him and only him, he was so damned manly, filling her senses like no one could or would, she HAD to touch herself. It wasn't like he minded either, he told her he loved it when she came.

She loved that it did, because with him – she did – a lot!

She moaned louder, which seemed to make him bigger and harder than ever, like her arousal was feeding his pleasure, and she was deeply aroused. She loved doing this for him, she found it rewarding in some part of her soul, and deeply dirty at times, like now actually. She pressed forward, just brushing that big crown of his against the back of her throat, then with a deeply felt ACKA of noise she pushed him into an unusually tight constriction, then pulled him immediately out. Forcing such a large object into her throat made her drool more than ever, which she pushed to her lips and drenched his shaft making it shine as she pulled back sucking hard. She had learned a lot since the first time she'd been compelled to try this, like the fact it made her utterly flow, and how to do it better.

She barely took a deep breath through her nose, her nostrils flaring with his manly scent before she pushed herself hard and fast down his significant length, all the way into the depths of her attractive neck, holding him there, then shaking her head feeling him swell either side each time she did. She purposefully near throttled herself making him moan as the constriction increased, then palpated his balls in a firm sensation that thrilled them both to the core. She hammered her head three times back and forth before pulling back, already taking a breath through her nose when able so she reversed course, stuck him deep as she could and held herself down. The real win, she'd found, was to look up at him at this point, so she did.

She found an absolutely blazing pair of emerald eyes burning a gaze down into her paler irises. This combined with her digital actions on her flowing pussy made her cum, there – then – no messing around, she absolutely gushed for him, held his eyes, moaning loud as she could with a cock in her throat and actually felt him get bigger in her throat. Most women would choke at that, but not her, sometimes she wondered if he was right, but she held it together, letting him SEE in her eyes and on her flushing face how hard he'd gotten her to cum with just a look and a tiny bit of help from her, but it was mostly him. She hammered back and forth opening her mouth and just drooling down his cock, then up and down his cock as she went the full distance, all the way to his tip, then down to his balls and into her tight throat, over and over, like most women couldn't handle, like she shouldn't be able to and yet could, again and again. Faster and faster, regulating her breathing into tiny short pants to stop her blacking herself out on his cock.

She worked his stem hard and fast with a now wet and slightly gooey hand, twisting it easily now she supplied so very much moisture, her mouth was over flowing with lubrication she ably applied to his massive cock, thrilling herself with how dirty this was. No doubt her parents would die if they knew how much of a slut she was, but only one person in any world knew this, and would ever know this, only one could handle it. So she unleashed on him, she really did want him to shot as deep as he could, so one hand curled around him, masturbating hard and fast in time to her thrusting head. So hard and fast her long chestnut locks were swinging, her eyes were flowing almost as much as her pussy, the other was virtually milking his big full balls. She knew she was generating plenty of cum, knew he had enough to utterly change her skin tone...they'd tried that, and she'd loved it. To further entire him she changed her gait, showing as much leg as possible, it was pretty easy that while he loved all parts of a woman, he did like a nice pair of legs and prideful though it may be, she knew she had nice legs.

She pressed hard forward, utterly blocking her airway, held herself until she started to go puce, then pulled back. Her eyes were only beaten in how wet they were by her absolutely gushing sex, she felt on fire, felt oddly enough like a total goddess. She panted as she came off his weighty tip and glared up at him, "Don't cheat me" she demanded, "I want my cum Harry!"

He growled looking into inflamed eyes, "Fine" he said, grabbed the back of her head, twisting his hand into soft hair and yanked her all the way down, his cock lodged deep as ever and Belle rejoiced to make him lose a touch of control like that. It wasn't like she hated the manhandling, actually she really liked it. She positively gagged with the depth, and Harry let out a very deep very viscerally felt grunt, and she would've smiled if able as streamer after thick ropey line of cum hit her in the throat, deep enough to make her want to gag, but she had made him do this, begged him to do this, she wouldn't let him down now. Over and over he unloaded his seed deeper than many would dare until her still working his balls she felt them tense one last time as she milked his load, and he was spent...for the moment, with Harry that was very much a temporary thing.

She pulled back, lightly sucking, caressing with soft shapely lips, controlling her reaction perfectly and pulled off with a string of white joining them. She then coughed, hacked, choked a little then smiled, mouth pressed closed.

"You never" Harry said almost reverently.

She popped the buttons on her now ruined blouse, tilted her head and let it dribble from shapely lips to drop right onto a modest but perfect formed breast. Then suddenly she sucked hard and most shot back into her hot mouth. She caressed her throat, her eyes just on fire, then swallowed hard. She proved she'd done that by moving forward and starting to kitty lick his entire still throbbing cock.

"Good god" he said with feeling, "Urh Belle?"

She looked at him, her eyes deeply aroused.

"I'm going to fuck you insensate, just so you know" he said reaching for her.


	2. Chapter 02

**The Institute, New York, Universe D7A**   
**Late Night – Wednesday**

Clary Fairchild threw the toy to one side, with a huff. Her sex life was just not coming up clary currently. Also since becoming a Shadow Hunter consciously at 18 it had been much harder to make herself cum, and frankly it was driving her up the wall. She had complications from all sides, the one man she had been interested in seemed to be her brother. There was Simon of course, she could likely take him for a ride, it's not like he wouldn't sell his soul for that, but she wasn't sure she should go there, though her libido might force the issue, since his vampirism upgrade he sure was built nice.

God she needed to cum! Like desperately, life just SUCKED currently and she NEEDED some release, preferably with a man that could last with her would be extra nice too. She was rather slender, and VERY tight, and generally men couldn't handle her giving head let alone her pussy. Of course she was damned good, but she held back most of the time for that very reason.

"AHHHHH" she cried out in a rather understated way given that this was the Institute and her screaming would bring a cadre of Shadow Hunters. But it was deeply felt, deeply held and into her pillow.

"Well now...I do like women screaming into their pillows." an English toned, very sexy, voice said sounding amused.

Clary spun, turned into a virtual blur and had her sword by the guys throat before she even took him in. Then she did, and hoped to hell she didn't' have to kill him, it would be a crime against woman kind to do it.

"Hey now red, you called me." he told her, "No need to be all….what are you again?"

She tilted her head, unusually hued eyes looking at him a long moment, "How did I call you, exactly?" she asked, though oddly she might have an idea on that.

He smiled, and dear god...was that a smile, good looking as all HELL, and twice as sexually charged. "Well now, that's usually a little embarrassing for my...clients, shall we say. So let's ease into that shall we, but if you REALLY think about it beautiful you know how you called me and why I might be here, but it helps to know sort of what I am to do with that. I have to say you called me from FAR away, I've not felt a...desperation like that in a LONG time."

She actually blushed, which was nearly alien to her at this point in her life. She was usually the one that made MEN blush, and not able to meet her eyes and it wasn't because they were looking at her tits, because not her best feature, not that she was lacking actually, but size wise Izzy had her so beat. 2Maybe I do, you some kind of sex demon then, if so how the HELL did you get passed the wards?"

He tilted his head to the side, "You call those wards." he said with a smirk. "But no...I'm not a demon, but yeah….I'm all to do with sex. Apparently I'm called a Satyr, not that I know all that much myself, but some is pretty self evident and has been since the first time I was called to a shall we say….lonely woman. After somewhat recent events they don't have to be so terribly local either actually." he added musingly. "Thus your deal, but wards...hardly really notice them even now and nothing I've come across yet can stop the way I get around. I'm not too terribly sure how to assure you I'm not a demon, outside of the fact that from what I can feel you'd just KNOW if I was actually."

"You don't FEEL like a downworlder I'll admit, nor a warlock like Magnus who I've been around enough to recognise that feeling, but you don't feel totally mundane either." she told him, not lowering her sword for a moment, the glow was actually framing his face well in lighting actually, she could so draw this guy.

"Mundane? That's a little cruel, mind you it's better than Muggle"

"Isn't that a non-goth to a goth?"

He chuckled, "Here...might be for all I know." he told her, shrugging and nearly decapitating himself in the process, "You mind lowering the glow stick, I'm fairly impressed how long you've head it there unwaveringly, but you feel GOOD and powerful to me, so not that surprised despite your slender build...mind you kinda loving that build of yours all the same."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked, not actually hating the idea, but her more serious side was in charge currently after all he'd gotten through their wards and that seemed bad, the one time that had happened it had been very bad.

"Yep" he shot back utterly unrepentant, his eyes meeting hers with a WHOLE lot of flirt in them.

"Hoo, you're a sexy bastard, but I should report this or something...I think." Clary said somewhat seriously, but almost questioningly.

"If you want to do that, I'll stick around for that to happen, but I don't actually think you do. By now you know why I'm here, and I'll just put it this way...I can help with what you're feeling."

She went wide eyed, "That's upfront."

"It's sort of my nature, I'm not a human, not...entirely, nor am I a demon, but I'm all about sex and as I said your call was rather...needy, sorry but it was. I think you desperately need to get off, and frankly I can do that fairly easily, or we can go the whole hog and I can do a hell of a lot more than just make you cum, but honestly I can make you cum pretty easily if you want some relief before you report me."

"And what, you'd make me cum and then wait for me to report this, then stick around still?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I actually would, because you need far more than JUST to get off, but you need to trust me for that, so I'll offer my word of bond, and seriously that means something to me. Let me give you a modicum of relief and then I'm all yours. Seems like time is flowing oddly here anyway, I've literally got all the time you want from me."

Clary was actually rather shocked, stepping back and lowering her sword, "What?"

"I'm totally serious, but you'd have to trust me that far. But I think you know I will do what I say, especially the part where I make you cry to your maker I'll make you cum so hard."

Clary blinked, laughing slightly, "You're…more than upfront!"

He held up his fingers in a click position, "Seriously I don't even need to touch you."

"God that's tempting" she laughed, "Do you know how long it. FUCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE SHTTTTTTTT FUCK!"

"I figured that's basically yes," Harry said after he'd lowered his hand from clicking his fingers, he caught her as her legs failed her then sat on the bed with her slender form on his lap.

She looked incredible like that it had to be said, she was extremely beautiful at the best of times, but all wide eyed post orgasmic, she was even better. But then he did love to make women cum, and beautiful ones were just...better. "I know you didn't strictly say yes, but those words you did say basically the same to me." he said chuckling.

She slowly looked at him, slightly in awe.

"Now I don't suggest we tell them why I'm really here, but do tell them I'm a reality traveller, you never know I might be able to help in some way around here while I help with anything you need, or want from me. Like I said, I'm not limited by time usually, let alone here and quite frankly I think you need far more than merely getting off to sort you out, but that's entirely up to you."

"I think I love you" Clary said then burst into laughter, the freest she'd had in some time. Never let it be said that a good orgasm isn't good for mental health, as she now knew.

He chuckled, "Anyway, my name is Harry and you are, since I gave you an orgasm and all…"

Clary laughed.

* * *  
 **Later**

Clary was shocked, considering the state she'd been in that Harry, as she'd found out, had stuck around. He'd had ample opportunity to leave, and frankly she would've let him, or fucked him there and then. But he'd been insistent that he carry through, apparently for her he knew she needed to trust him rather a lot, and was setting about making that happen. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed to just know that, and she wasn't actually arguing. Mind you he was already at laid, it had to be said, if he could do that with a touch of magic or whatever, what else could he do, because she wanted to know, hell she wanted to feel it personally.

So she'd taken him out to meet the Lightwoods, and her now brother, as good looking as he was she was almost glad that complication was over now this god of a sexual being had turned up in her life. If he was for real he might simplify her life quite a lot. It sounded bad, but she was a woman with needs and she had a feeling that she'd found a way to deal with them. Now she just needed to make sure he did. He seemed willing, but he wasn't committing to more than 'sorting her out' either.

Izzy was there too, and dear GOD was that man attractive and it wasn't like Izzy had missed that, she was flirting HARD which was not pleasing Alec and Jace all that much, and her own open way toward Harry was making Jace … weird, especially given their relation to each other. Not that she wasn't the same at times it had to be said, or was. There had been something growing between them once, but now...no way in hell. She knew herself to be open to most anything, but not that.

"And that's me, in a nutshell" Harry said, his accent tingling over the words. Clary had always found the Brits to sound stuffy, but on him – it was sexy as hell. EVERYTHING was sexy about him, he just WAS, unlike some that tried to be, he simply was the sexiest thing in the world to women, and seemed to put men's backs up, including Alec who was...somewhat involved with Magnus at this point. So it was strictly female this feeling.

"What made you come here," Jace asked.

"Random, which is how I ended up in poor old Clary's room" Harry lied easily, but while he WAS lying, this was agreed with her and him, after all it was...not embarrassing, but private and while she felt MUCH better already, well – he felt and truthfully so did she, that she needed a touch more than getting an orgasm FINALLY.

God she wanted him, she could almost feel his cock inside at this point, and that was only growing. She'd already wanted him, badly, when she'd seen what she had her sword to, now...well she was feeling quite urgent about how much she needed him at this point.

"I do tend to turn up in places I'm needed though," he added, "Or that there's some reason for me being there, now that's not always what I think it is, so over the last I dunno, 8 years have become rather a trouble shooter. It's not my...true vocation in life, but chances are if I'm here in these circumstances there is more to why I'm here than...sight seeing, especially since I have a New York back home after all. Though, Shadow Hunters, you feel well – REALLY good to be around actually, like you're generally good people. Now I'm not saying you can't be shits personality wise, but intent, your nature….generally I sense that's well...really freaking good, there's...I hesitate to say the word divine, but that's the feel I get from you and frankly I don't hate that feeling."

"As I told him, he doesn't feel like a down worlder to me, or a Seely either, though I'd imagine Izzy can help with that more." Clary said, glancing at her.

"actually there's something almost familiar, and yet...not to the Seely I've met" she said in that attractively accented tone of hers.

"Huh, well I've not met that many" Clary shrugged, "But I think he's on the level, and honestly he doesn't feel like he's out to harm us, if you'd trust me saying that. I've spent more time with him than any of you so far after all. He's basically got no where to stay or anything, so I suggest we roll out the welcome mat, plenty of room after all" she said trying to keep the fact she would find out his room and visit it soon to herself.

"I do have money," Harry said, "But it's not true legal tender, since it was printed in a different reality...or even universe...who can tell." he said, though Clary knew damn well he could, not for sure, but mostly sure like he hadn't told her, she knew all the same.

"Well, I'll talk to the leader, but I agree with Clary" Alec said.

"First time for everything" Clary said with a grin. Which he returned.

* * *  
 **The Institute, New York,**  
 **Early Morning**

  
Harry looked up from the book he was reading, it was VERY early in the morning, and he wasn't really expecting anyone to visit. But all the same he called, "Come"

He wasn't so terribly shocked to find a fully dressed Clary walking in, then turning and locking the door behind her.

"Hello Clary, something on your mind luv?" he asked with amusement.

"You" she chuckled, "But I think you knew that would happen."

"It tends to, but I wasn't trying to trick you, I think I've only been honest with you have I not?" he said carefully.

"Oh, just a lot." she said, "And seem to just know that I was in need, outside of any...calling I did, you knew exactly what I needed, there and then, but what about now...can you read me now, Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh I don't hardly need to be what I am to see what's in those really gorgeous eyes, and resting on that even more beautiful face of yours Clary." he told her.

"I figure trying to hide, or play any kind of keep away, or game with you is pretty much a fail." she sort of asked, looking at him intently.

"I can do games, if the need is there, but oddly it rarely is," Harry said, "I'm not super experienced, but in all I'd say this tends to be about needs, deeply held, requirements really, and people don't like to mess about with such. Besides while you aren't above such, they're not your style are they luv?"

"You read me like a book, and that both makes me nervous and excites me." Clary said, walking in and sitting at the end of the bed, looking under her lashes at him.

"Woo boy, you really are killer beautiful Clary, truly one of the most beautiful women I've met, and as you might imagine that's quite a few women. Quite a few beautiful women too," Harry told her, honestly.

"You don't need to charm me Harry" she told him, but smiling slightly pleased all the same.

"I wasn't really trying to, and anyway – why shouldn't I charm you. Sure it appears you're here for sex, and I'm MORE than willing, but does that mean I should what...not appreciate that this total goddess is in my room here and looking at me sexually?" he said confused.

Clary actually stared at him a long moment, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You mean that? I'd've thought you'd be I dunno…..used to this sort of thing happening."

"I swear I will NEVER be used to it, I am a very visceral being Clary, quite physical more than emotional but I'm the lucky one as far as I'm concerned. If I didn't think that, I don't think I'd want to do this any more. I made you cum, you needed that, but damn I got something too. You looked like an utter goddess doing it and I got a real thrill knowing I'd made you do it. Feels like cheating to me that method, but still...what can I say, I'm not a dick. Or rather I am a dick, I'm not a total bastard."

"You're a damned god" she said, then looked at him a long moment, "I want you."

"I'm yours"

She slithered up the bed as he opened his arms she slid into them, straddled him where he was laying on the bed his back to the board, then looked down with burning very light hazel eyes. They were beautiful and sexual and holding a lot of her being turned on, and in truth more than a little charmed in them. Then she tilted her head, and actual cupid bow lips met with his and she was quickly moaning into the kiss. She had kissed more than her fair share of men, but damn he was much better, more skilled, hotter, just...better than anything beforehand. She squirmed against him, now wishing she'd gone to Izzy and borrowed one of her too tight dresses, better than her tight jeans for sure. She let out a sudden surprised noise breaking the kiss and backing up to look in his lap. He wore only boxers and well a tent wasn't the word, perhaps marque.

"Fuck me" she breathed out, almost reverently. "Is that all you?"

"Of course, and your fault of course."

"Nah...I don't believe it, you're packing" she said.

"Find out" he teasingly shot back.

She quirked an eyebrow, then smirked, pulling the waist band over his hardness and her eyes just got wider the further down she pulled his boxers. She actually bit her lip, moaning more than a little bit as his full impressive manliness was shown, "Oh My God, it's beautiful"

"It thanks you" he said his tone amused.

She reached down, then held her hands around him, "Fuck, my hands look tiny."

"You are tiny, normally we'd have to be careful, but...you're enhanced in some fashion. I saw that when you moved so fast, and I FEEL that too. You can handle me, and we can get...quite hard"

"Oh fuck me yes, I'd love that!" she nearly mewed.

"I think someone wants a railing," Harry noted his tone purring pure molten sex.

"I'd fucking LOVE that" she said, "Like...soon please"

"You'll find me quite accommodating, but I want something too."

"Of course, contrary to appearances I'm not a selfish lover."

"I know, so...get naked for me?"

She smiled, standing up, then stepping off the bed she undid her jeans and still facing away she kicked off her heeled shoes, bent at the waist taking the jeans with her.

"Oh fuck me, you've got a really great arse."

"Hmmm" she chuckled low in her throat,"Maybe later" she teased.

"Maybe" he said, then lurched forward and lightly bit her perfect but tiny cheek.

"Ahhh, oh yeah, but you're kind in the way there Harry, but you want to do anything while you're down there" she said kicking away her jeans, "You feel FREEEEE" she suddenly called out in shock as he lifted her right off her feet, laying back onto the bed and positioning her over his face. His hands curled over slender hips and suddenly Clary got a very sexual look in her beautiful eyes.

Then her pupil shot, she flushed and let out a hair, and other parts, raising moan. "Ohhh fuck me….you're SO good at that!" she exalted. She worked her hips, feeling his lips moving on her already slick pussy, rubbing herself on his face, as he caressed her legs. Since becoming a Shadow Hunter she'd built a lot of very slender but shapely muscle on what were rather skinny legs, and she didn't HATE that he appreciated her hard work. Her thighs now carried a lot of tone, and if she tensed…

Harry groaned right into her sex, which she found thrilling in sensation and the fact she was turning him on. She knew he was a sexual being, and she found the fact she was turning him on by her own merits, well….it was really getting her going. She tore her top over her head, she didn't so much need a bra, small but shapely breasts, pale complexioned and a dusky nipple tipping them were shown. She arched, very long hair falling behind her beautiful cascading in an auburn fall of tresses and fire in the lights. "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkk that's so GOOD!" she said reaching down and caressing his head, nails lightly grazing his scalp, "So fucking GOOD. Oh Harry! Shit, Fuck, Ohhhh, I'm…..oh FUCKKKKK, Harry ,oh HARRYYYYY FUCKKKKKKKKK ME!"

Harry's head fell back, a big smile on his face as Clary shook with the after shocks of the orgasm he'd just given her, "Fuck me you get SO wet. I LIKE"

"GRNHNNNN" she emoted, letting out a really knock out smile, "God DAMN Harry!"

"Feel good?"

"Oh I feel better than GOOD!" she said in a throaty tone, then leaned back backwards wrapping a hand around his upstanding hardness, "God damn now that's a hard cock."

"Nothing, at ALL, turns me on like a woman having an orgasm I created. Weird I know, but true. I'm pretty egalitarian about what turns me on, but that...wooo boy, I do love that!"

"Oh, you feel free, but remember I am NOT selfish in bed, let me at least reply sometimes, for how ever long you're here I'm on tap, and yeah I know….you're gonna tap Izzy too. Tying you down seems….self defeating, and worse probably harmful to you and that...I ain't doing that, I already know that!"

He smiled, "I don't talk about other women, when I'm with a woman...that's just skeezy, I might make occasion non-specific comments, but actually doing that….not right."

"God damn, you are a bit too good to real" Clary laughed working him hard, "God damn that's a big fucking cock, I want that in me so fucking bad."

There was a blur of motion, even to her and then Harry was smoothing his hand up her side, taking her hand and putting it on the headboard. "Then...let's be about that."

"I want you to feel good" she said looking over her shoulder right into his eyes, "Really good," she purred.

She felt his large crown suddenly rest on her outer labia and went wide eyed, "God Dammn!"

"I will, I guarantee it, I WILL Fuck me Fucking Hell!"

"GUH" Clary emoted in a low tone, "Ohhh Fuckkkkkk me that's BIG"

"God damn, I knew you'd be tight, but FUCK Clary there's tight and then there's you."

"Yeah….That's cuz you're frigging huge, ohhh fuck I LIKE that feeling," she paused looking over her shoulder, "But I need to get FUCKED Harry. Take me, take me HARD Harry!"

Harry did as the lady requested, going slightly wide eyed at the resistance as he pulled out of her about to leave her then hammered hard against her slender body making her cry out in joy, her beautiful eyes wide, exaltations spilling from her shapely lips and the headboard hammering with the movement. He held her slender waist, quite strongly and put one leg up beside her, then started to piston his hips with unrelenting speed.

Clary was half angelic so needless to say she held up better than a mundane human would, but still within a few thrusts she was melting. Mostly because she was in utter heaven, she'd never felt this full in her life and she was a slender woman, generally she was fuller than other women would be, but Harry was a man any woman would feel that way, and it was just compounded with her. But she could take him all the same. She reached back, looking at him with a smouldering look that inflamed his in turn, grabbing his arm she held herself on that fulcrum, and started to meet his thrusts with her own, the two making fleshy noises as they met as Clary felt the entire genre changing for her, it was incredible and she knew basically this was the only man she could get sex like this, knew it so quickly it was amazing.

2Oh fuck me Harry, fuck me HARD" she entreated her lover, "You feel so fucking GOOD baby, so fucking big in my tight little pussy, you like it huh, huh. My tight cunt squeezing that big thick cock" she said, shifting and making Harry moan almost as loud as she was, "OH fuck ME you're so fucking Manly, so fucking BIG, god DDAMNNNN fuck that's so good, so fucking good. That hard thick rod buried to your big swollen balls in my dripping pussy. I'm so wet for you Harry, I've never been so fucking wet, god I want you so bad, take me, just fuck me hard!"

"Gnrghh" Harry emoted, picking up the pace.

"Oh GOD YES!" Clary congratulated him on doing so, "So good, fucking me SO VERY GOOD!" she suddenly went wide eyed, then let out a keening wail, "That's ONE, I'm doing it now Harry I'm creaming that big fat cock. Cumming all over it, you like that, like my tight pussy cumming around that huge dick?"

"I fucking love it" he said sounding almost totally in control, and yet not quite. "And you my girl are nasty when you're getting fucked like a whore."

"Oh I'm a fucking whore. Your whore right now, so fucking do me like it." she entreated still bouncing against him every thrust.

"God you're a good fuck" he said, though he didn't really mean to.

"Oh yeah I am" she said with a smile that was as wicked as it was beautiful. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Gonna cum, AGAIN!"

"Oh yeah, I think I especially like it when you cum, so you fucking do that Clary, you crème my cock, you fucking let go on me, fucking let your self cum HARD," he said, then arched his hips at the apex of his next thundering thrust with her meeting it and she went wide eyed, froze for a moment, then seemed to scale down from super sonic in her orgasmic cry, her vaginal walls positively alive in their milking of his hardness, utterly buried in her slender body.

"Ohhh...there she goes" Harry said knowingly. He watched carefully, one pupil misfired on her, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forwards. "Heh" he noted, extracting himself carefully. Then he picked her up, taking her to her room and tucking her in and leaving before any chance of being seen. "Well that was….fun" he noted to himself. "Damnnnnn."

* * *

**The Institute, New York**   
**The Next Day**

Harry watched Clary and her team working out, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, eyes showing enjoyment of the two female members in work out gear. This was rather more casual and baggy for Clary apparently, at least it was normally...not that day, and Izzy was ever in something tight that looked amazing on her. That was one hell of a beautiful women Harry felt, and oddly it wasn't like she couldn't do with a touch of his abilities too. He had an odd feeling about this 'verse, and the fact there was a sort of time sheer here meant he could hang around all he liked, but then with his innate abilities he could've anyway, just teleporting, or portal-ling back in time and place.

Jace wasn't the most welcoming of the team it had to be said, it seemed like he was carrying a bit of a torch for his 'sister', or whatever was going on there Harry had noticed. So predictably it was him that said, "And what about you, can you fight?" Jace said to Harry, a challenging look in his pie eyes and holding out a spare bo-staff.

"Urh...I'm more the other" Harry said.

Clary snorted, "Yeah...okay, but you said you're a troubleshooter, you gotta have to do 'the other' sometimes, right?"

He smirked, "Quite a lot actually." Harry told her honestly, "I prefer the first to the second, gotta be said."

"First second, other...what are you on about?" Alec asked.

"They don't teach Shadow Hunters Lit…" Clary asked, then shrugged, "He's saying he's more of a lover than a fighter."

"Oh...that one we knew too, but you were being kinda oblique" Izzy said.

Clary smirked.

"So whatcha say, want to go a few rounds." Jace asked, "Seems to me if you 'think' you're here for more than sightseeing we need to know you can have our back."

Harry nodded, "Alright, you're not wrong there." he said taking the Bo staff.

"Don't ya want to change out of the beautiful suit, " Izzy asked.

"This is what I always fight in," Harry said, then suddenly displayed a level of skill that they hadn't seen coming as he twirled the Bo into position. "This isn't really my weapon," he said, "I'm actually a mage, if you want that sort of thing...seems that's more limited here" he said as Jace came at him low. Harry positively walked out of the way, "I appreciate you taking it easy on me, I really do...but I've seen you guys moving in spars now and I can handle your speed. So some on blondie, hit me!"

"Urh Harry" Clary said, before Jace got a wicked smile and went at Harry fully Shadow Hunter speed and skill, only to find Harry standing behind him, tapping him on the shoulder with the staff.

"Again!" Jace said, his jaw set.

Harry smiled agreeably, "I can move as fast as you guys, but I'm not using external enhancement like you." Harry said, "But really, weapons aren't so much my thing." he said twirling the Bo as Jace came for him, knocking his hit wide, then blurring into motion, then tapping Jace again on the shoulder.

"Right...you pass" Jace chuckled a little, because despite being a bit arrogant, he wasn't a bad guy.

"Thanks, but honestly this isn't my battle field." Harry told him, then held his hand in a claw, a large fireball appearing in his caged fingers, "This is more my jam, ya know."

"That was interesting, perhaps we should go meet Magnus" Alec said.

"Sure, always happy to meet another magic user," Harry smiled easily. He was after all trying to make friends here, he had an odd feeling he should.

* * *  
 **Back Areas, The Institute**  
 **Later**

Harry found himself pressed into a private alcove and looked down into a real beauty of light hazel pair of eyes. He smiled, "Oh Aye" he said as Clary worked his fly.

"I told you I don't just take sexually" she said looking up at him.

"God, the view alone….trust me you'd like to take what I want to give you Clary." he told her seriously.

She smirked, "You like looking down at me huh...I can use that information" she told him, then reached in, hooking him out balls and all, "Fuck I love this thing."

"We should really be more private, but I know this is turning you on. I think your brother might actually try to kill me if he caught us like this."

Clary paused, "Yeah...maybe, so just better hope he doesn't, especially since you're not allowed to hurt or kill him to protect yourself...mage." she said curling a slender hand around his girthy hardness, "God damnnnnn" she said, "I love holding it, look how my hand looks."

"Sheesh," he said with feeling, "Look how you look Clary. Damn," he said, "Wish we were private."

"nah….I don't...hate this location" she said ducking forward and swept her hair to the side, then looked up into his eyes, slowly carefully and teasingly pursing her lips to meet with his crown, then pressing forward. Her eyes got sultry as all hell, and Harry literally growled at the way she looked.

"God damn" he said with feeling, "Half a blow job is the look of the thing for some men, personally I love the whole thing, but damn Clary. You redefine the genre, and I know how that sounds shallow." he chuckled, "Ahhhh fuck" he said as she sank onto him a little more and increased the suction, then slowly started to rock on her feet.

"Ohh sweet merciful heaven" he said with feeling. She pulled back, then licked his tip, once, twice, again and again, then curled a hand on one side of his shaft and kissed her way sensually down the other.

"Phew" he said with feeling. She looked up at him with the devil in her eyes, a lot of sultry and even more pure clary sexuality he wasn't hating finding out about her. He reached down, curling his hand into her hair and caressed it and her head his eyes starting to burn like Belle was chasing his orgasm with one of her throating's. There was something about this that was really doing it for him, and it wasn't JUST that she was hellish beautiful, but there was something to be said for enjoying the fact she was part angelic it had to be said. This was also practised, sensual as all hell and sexy as get out, so it was really a combination thing.

She pursed her lips and pressed down onto him, riding his girth, feeling every bump and vein and revelling that there was so much to explore in truth. Her tongue moved slickly on the underside of his cock, but she wasn't even trying to make him cum. Frankly she felt she owed him for all he'd done for her so far, so she was trying to give him a damned good time. She also had a feeling that he could hold out on some extreme provocation, it almost made sense that he could. She hummed pleasure as she felt something whistle through her that was oddly electric and exciting and made her even more invested than she was already and that was saying something. She prided herself on not being selfish, usually she felt that about her lovers in truth, rather than chance of her doing it to them. But Harry was anything but selfish, she was aware that last night she'd left him with blue balls and he'd not said boo about it. She moaned again, starting to absolutely love blowing him, that was fairly rare, she was quite skilled and had an amazing style that had never failed her, but it wasn't her favourite part it had to be said. Mostly because men shot too soon even when she regulated herself.

She reached out, cupping his balls in one hand, long elegant fingers playing with his large orbs, while the other curled around his shaft and started to pump in a white knuckle fist even as she bobbed back and forth, far more invested than she usually got, and actually loving it.

"Ohh that''s amazing" he said, "You're amazing" he added, looking down as those rarely hued eyes looked up, and a sudden caprice was found in him, and seemed reflected in her as she pulled back he was already moving down to her, they met in the middle and kissed. This wasn't normal blow job SP, but they'd both felt a need. It was hot, passionate, and a touch more. He'd felt that before, it was about all the emotion he felt he could express, and those he did feel it with were added to a very special part of him, Clary had just made that grade. Even after knowing her such short time.

  
She didn't let go of his cock though, still working him hard, if not harder as they kissed. Then she moaned into his mouth. Then broke the kiss and pulled back, "Lets go to your room and I'll do this properly."

Harry smiled, "We can't." he said honestly, "Remember, Alec wants me to meet Magnus."

"Shit" Clary said with feeling, "Oh well" she said, going right back to what she had been doing, before their kiss.

"Ohhh kay, wasn't expect...shit!"


End file.
